You Can't Have Me
by lucklessangel
Summary: hey every1! um...this is my first fan fic so...plz read and review thanks
1. The Surprise

You Can't Have Me: The Surprise

Author: Luckless Angel

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Well practically everything

A/N: Ok guyz…this is my first fan fic so be gently J hehe plz R/R and send some comments me way J ty

Harry and Lavender, the two selected representatives of Gryffindor seated them selves on the comfy chairs of a meeting room. Last year, Hogwart students decided to create a student council and the teachers agreed to the idea. There was a guy and a girl for each house. Draco and a mysterious Slytherin girl named Michelin were representatives for their house.

" Meeting to order!" called out the head master. Dumbledore eyes twinkled with silent amusement as the students and the head professors of each house made themselves comfortable. " Anything new from the students?"

" Well yes," said the timid voice of Lavender. All attention was on her. " Many of the Gryffindor students want to hold a dance with a muggle theme. Some of us have no clue about the real world without magic. It would be very interesting with muggle formal clothing instead of robes." Harry smiled encouragingly. The Headmaster careful stokes his beard.

" What do the rest of the houses think?" questioned Professor Dumbledore. Draco and Michelin gave the obvious answer of opposing the idea, but the Ravenclaw representatives thought I would be very interesting to try it. Hufflepuff discussed a few minutes before agreeing with the idea. " I myself think this is an excellent idea for the school to have a change." Harry and Lavender shook hands and went back towards the Great Hall where everyone was seated for dinner. Icy glares were shoot from the Slytherin table. Ginny, Hermione and Ron were already seated, they had saved a seats for him 

" So I'm guessing that Dumbledore and the head professors agreed to your little idea?" greeted Ginny. Harry nodded as the Headmaster himself stood ready to announce to the students of the muggle theme dance. " Good, then we can finally have something to look forward to, we have double homework in Charms and Colin is getting on my nerves." Hermione and Ron chuckled at her little Colin trouble. 

" Don't worry my sweet I wont let the bad guy get you!" joked Harry. Ginny lightly punched Harry's arm, knowing that he wasn't joking…in a way. Harry had asked her out at the beginning of the year, after she had been blushing and stuttering over him the year before. Harry never told Ginny how much she had grown. Her once dull red hair was now flaming red, redder then Ron's. Over all she had grown more beautifully inside and outside, but he knew that she knew without him saying anything.

" Students, our student council have proposed the idea for a muggle theme dance," started the Headmaster. " The dance will be held during the weekend three weeks after this, after all we can't have our students planning and studying for the mid term exams." With a wave of his hand dinner lay before them. Harry grabbed a chicken pie and began eating like he hadn't eaten for ages.

" Slow down tiger," giggled Ginny. Harry grinned and winked at his girlfriend, hoping the dance would arrive soon.

~

Ginny had excused herself from the dinner table to finish a project for Professor Spouts. The Gryffindor common room lay in peace from the usual racket, the fire lighting the room with its radiant glow. She had just settled down when a timid hand tapped her shoulder. It was Colin.

" Hey Colin, can't talk right now, homework," said Ginny. Colin didn't move. " Okay…" Suddenly Colin planted a kiss on her cheek! Infuriated and surprised, Ginny slapped him with all her mite.

" How dare you! What the h*ll are you doing?!" gasped Ginny. She scrambled up to leave, but Colin sat her back down. It was her third year, and Colin had grown pretty strong. Ginny starred into his eyes, a hungry gaze bore on her, a green eerie mist seem to surround his eyes . He was going to kiss her again she knew it. Surprising even herself, Ginny punched him square in the nose. Colin must have been surprised to, he staggered back, holding his bloody nose. The youngest Weasley wasted no time in jumping out the portrait. Three forms that was familiar to her were walking towards her. " Harry! Ron! Hermione!"

* Cliffhanger! I know everyone hates those but ill have the next chapter up as soon as possible J 


	2. The Dance

You Can't Have Me: The Dance

Author: Luckless Angel 

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Pretty much everything is JK Rowling's J

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews…

Carrie: I'm writing, I'm writing

GinnyJ : Well, there alwayz haz to b someone that's kinda bad…mine was Colin's sorry

AnimeGirl: Whoa there, I aint having anyone rape anyone! That's not my writing style and the next part is here

Marus M'Corrley: They are together (kinda) just not that noticeable rite now, it's the first part thanx for the comments

Snow*flake: Well I did this story in the dead of the nite, ill try do do my spelling better, doing that " ' " thing now ty

Fantasy Girl: Its coming!!

Quiana Jade: Whoops my bad, it's a start, and the beginning is supposed to set the story not give the main thingy yet, that's yet to come. Some ppl get offended by hell, I got in trouble in summer camp for saying that hehe, and ill try to get it better

This is aint just some love jealous story, my first clue to my true mission in my last story, more comin'

As soon as Harry heard the distressed voice of Ginny, he sprints to the broken form of his girlfriend. Small beads of tears fell from her beautiful crystal blue eyes. He hugged her close, he didn't even care what happened yet, only that Ginny would be okay. Ron and Hermione held each of her hands as Harry enveloped her in a warm hug.

Harry's arms felt like comforting wings of an angel. She wasn't scared of Colin's actions, it was the hungry look haunting his eyes. Colin was usually a nice person with kindness in his eyes, with a humorous glint in his eyes. Ginny could feel that, it wasn't the Colin she knew so well that was with her in that room.

" Ginny, are okay?" asked Harry's soothing voice. He lay a kiss on her forehead. " It's ok."

" Harry, it was Colin! He kissed me on the cheek, and…" Ginny couldn't bring herself to speak of the eerie look in his eyes. Ron and Hermione gave her encouraging smiles. " But… there was a weird hungry look in his eyes, one that is not Colin." Harry held her closer and picked her up, it seemed that she wasn't capable of walking at the moment.

" Maybe we should tell Dumbledore, he'd know what to do," suggested Hermione. Both Ron and Harry explained to her that it wasn't worth telling at the moment.

~

"What the f*ck is happening to me?" gasped Colin. He could _feel _the hunger filling him and then kissing Ginny. " This can't be happening, I mean, I like Ginny and all but I don't do this stuff!" Colin suddenly felt cold all over and sat himself closer to the fire. 

~

" My Lord, you're plan is working effectively, the boy is turning weaker," spoke a high, cool voice. Hot red eyes starred at the crouching figure. Voldermont, now stronger with a solid shape of his own, shook his head.

" No clues better arise or you will pay for it Michelin my dear," rasped the wizard. " I would hate to see my own daughter not complete a task." The pretty girl stood up bowing her head still. For Voldermont's daughter, she looked nothing like him. Only her mysterious ways could relate to the dark wizard.

" Father, I will not fail you, not like my mother did," replied Michelin.

~

Ginny had calmed down, she and Harry had drifted away from the Great Hall, leaving Ron and Hermione alone. Her brother and Hermione liked each other, a lot, but they didn't know each other's feelings, Ginny giggled at the thought.

" Let me guess, the thought of Ron and Hermione?" chuckled Harry.

" Yeah," replied Ginny. Harry never ceased to amaze her, he could read her mind like he was reading a book. " Harry, I think, we should leave Colin alone. I kind of understand him, and he's always been so nice to me. Colin is like my close friend."

" I understand, lets not talk about it," suggested her boyfriend. The youngest Weasley could only smile and tiptoe up to kiss Harry. They walked hand-in-hand to the lake, not knowing who's eyes it could be, watching them.

* Not exactly cliffhanger… but there is that bit of mystery there…


	3. The Actual Dance

You Can't Have Me: The Beginning of the First Muggle Dance

Author: Luckless Angel 

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I wish this all belonged to me, but it's belongs to the great JK Rowling

A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers

Hermione M.Granger: Of course this aint the end! Its gonna continue…

Cornelius Fudge: Thanx, more to come!!

Anon: Scary hehe… never heard that one before…I guess it is, you see I don't it to be some boring love story, need a inner story in here J

Okay, here's the next part! ENJOY

~ The Day of the Dance ~

Ginny and Hermione waved bye to Ron and Harry. They stepped into a girl's dress store in Hogsmeade called Magical Dance Dresses. A young woman, scrolling down on a small piece of parchment was standing behind the counter.

" Oh welcome to Magical," greeted the young woman. She wore a nametag with the name " Ashley" on it. " I suppose your looking for a dress for the muggle dance at Hogwarts." The girls nodded, warmed by Ashley's kind personality. The Magical store's clerk told them to look around and call her when they needed any help. Hermione nodded her thanks and they shuffled to the dresses.

It had been only a few minutes of wandering when Hermione dashed off to her perfect dress. She held it up for Ginny's inspection. The dress was really pretty, it was a strapless soft blue, and the cloth was satin. It had a light purplish tinge, the length reached down to her ankles (well it was really, the dress was folding itself to make it fit).

" Wow, it looks really good," said Ginny.

" Do you think Ron will like it?" replied Hermione. She gave a short gasp and covered her mouth.

" Ah Ha! You do like Ron!" exclaimed Ginny. " Yep, he'll like it…especially with you wearing it. (Hermione sticks out her tongue). You should try it on."

" Well the dress did all the measurements and all so I don't think I need to," said Hermione. "Let's look for your dress."

~ An Hour Later ~

"Hey Harry," called out Ginny. Everyone was carrying mysterious bulky bags for the tonight's dance. " Come on guys, lets go back the castle, the dance is in three hours! And we need to get ready."

" Hang on, I think Ron has something to ask Hermione," chuckled Harry. Both Ron and Hermione turned red. Ron stepped up to Hermione. Ginny and Harry gave him an encouraging smile.

" Eh…yeah…Hermione will you go with the dance with me?" asked Ron super fast. It toke a second for Hermione to figure out what he was saying; when she did, she broke into a grin. Almost like she was speechless, she nodded. " God Thank you! I've always wanted to ask you."

" Okay guys, Ron ask Hermione to go, now can we go, us girls need to look good for you guys," exclaimed Ginny. Everyone laughed and raced to Hogwarts. 

~ Girls' Dormitory ~

Hermione couldn't help but fidget while Ginny put up her hair. Her hair wasn't use to be put up. Ginny had been putting up her hair in two little buns on each side of her head, pinned down by blue and purple butterfly and flower clips. Hermione had to admit it looked really nice. Ginny had used her wand to add some sparkling effect on her clips.

" Now here comes the make-up!" grinned her red head friend. A soft brush shadowed her eyes with soft purple, her lips became light crimson, and soft lily pink tinged her cheeks. " You're done! What till Ron sees this, he'll be knocked off his rocker! I wouldn't be surprised if everyone turned to look at you." Hermione shook her head and the two teenage girls left the quiet dormitory.

****

~

Ron and Harry stood in the Gryffindor common room. Everyone else had already left for the dance. The girls' dormitory final opened revealing a pretty girl, wearing a lovely dress with her hair down up in sparkling butterfly clips. Ron had his mouth open Harry nudged him. The Weasley clamped his mouth shut, he walked to the stairway, meeting his date/crush/best friend (A/N: Sorry guys, couldn't resist hehe). He held out his arm, like a formal gentleman taking his lady to the ball. Hermione covered her mouthed with a gloved hand and accepted his arm.

" Where's Ginny?" asked Harry.

" Coming down right now," said a familiar voice. Harry whirled around to face a beautiful angel, his angel. Ginny wore a creamy pink dress, like Hermione's it was strapless but had two lengths of cloth on her arms. The dress was longer then the blue one, ending with matching pink strap shoes. Her flaming red hair was done up into a bun with curled tendrils of hair framing her face. The thing that caught Harry was the necklace clasped around Ginny's neck. It was a pale pink heart made of smooth pink jade, it was a gift for her birthday present from him. " Are you just going to stare at me all night, come on, we gotta go to the dance." 

" Hang on, I have one more addition," said Harry. Behind him, Harry produced a pale pink lily with the stem cut short. Harry carefully placed it onto her bun and waved his wand on it so it would stay on. " Now we can go." 

****

~

The Great Hall was bursting with light, the dance was complete with muggle music and disco ball. Everyone was chatting around, wearing exquisite clothing. Harry glanced at Ginny, she was smiling, her arm entwined with his.

" Wow, you guys look really cute together," commented Cho Chang. She was with her current boyfriend, a Ravenclaw boy named Jon. The four of them exchanged polite words before seating themselves down at tables. Harry couldn't believe it, all this planning during weekends and lunch was finally paying off, except for the Slytherins of course.

Ginny was far from the girl she was that frightful night, she felt content and safe. She glanced over at the two Slytherin villains, Draco and Michelin. They looked perfect together, Draco clothed in a dark black suit and Michelin in a short black greenish dress; Ginny shivered, they looked like they had been brewing a lot of evil or something. Ginny focused her attention on the headmaster who was giving a small lecture on the festivities. Professor Dumbledore ended with a final word and waved his wand, producing the special food for the occasion. 

~

The food had been delicious and a lot had been stuffed into now full stomachs. Fast music now flooded the dance floor. Couples and friends rallied on to the dance floor, moving around like crazy. Ginny and Hermione had to laugh at Harry and Ron, who had no clue of their actions. The two girls were pulled onto the dance floor, dancing as wildly as their dates.

" Okay, this song is for all you love birds," said the DJ (no one had a clue who he was). Soft glow of blue lighted the room. Ginny and Harry stepped onto the dance floor, instantly melting together as the song played. It was a song they had heard before, Ginny's favorite love song.

~ My Everything ~ 

The loneliness of nights alone 

the search for strength to carry on 

my every hope has seemed to die 

my eyes had no more tears to cry 

then like the sun shining up above 

you surrounded me with your endless love 

Coz all the things I couldn't see are now so clear to me 

You are my everything 

Nothing your love won't bring 

My life is yours alone 

The only love I've ever known 

Your spirit pulls me through 

When nothing else will do 

Every night I pray 

On bended knee 

That you will always be 

My everything 

Now all my hopes and all my dreams 

are suddenly reality 

you've opened up my heart to feel 

a kind of love that's truly real 

a guiding light that'll never fade 

there's not a thing in life that I would ever trade 

for the love you give it won't let go 

I hope you'll always know 

You are my everything

Nothing your love won't bring 

My life is yours alone 

The only love I've ever known 

Your spirit pulls me through 

When nothing else will do 

Every night I pray 

On bended knee 

That you will always be 

My everything 

You're the breath of life in me 

the only one that sets me free 

and you have made my soul complete 

for all time (for all time) 

You are my everything (you are my everything) 

Nothing your love won't bring (nothing your love won't bring) 

My life is yours alone (alone) 

The only love I've ever known 

Your spirit pulls me through (your spirit pulls me through) 

When nothing else will do (when nothing else will do) 

Every night I pray (I pray) 

On bended knee (on my knee) 

That you will always be 

be my everything 

You are my everything

Nothing your love won't bring 

My life is yours alone 

The only love I've ever known 

Your spirit pulls me through 

When nothing else will do 

Every night I pray on bended knee 

That you will always be 

My everything 

[almost spoken:] Every night I pray 

down on bended knee 

that you will always be 

my everything 

oh my everything 

Harry had never felt so happy in his life, if only it could stay this way. He let his eyes wander around the room, his emerald eyes ended on Draco and Michelin dancing. Michelin turned and faced him. Slanted eyes of blackish green starred at him, one of her hands flashing her necklace. It was in a shape of a snake, the color was an eerie green, but it moved swirling around like an animal locked in a cage. Suddenly, a bright flash of light followed by a bolt of pain slashed his vision…he couldn't remember anything more…Harry's emerald eyes slowly closed…

~ Sorry guys! Gotta leave it here for now, will get to the next part when I kin!


	4. Sickness...

You Can't Have Me: The Beginning of the First Muggle Dance

Author: Luckless Angel 

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I wish this all belonged to me, but it's belongs to the great JK Rowling

A/N: Okay….could u guys pppplllllzzz review…I only got 1 last time!

Anon: Thanks for reviewing 

" Harry!" screamed Ginny. Harry's form crumpled onto the floor. Concerned students rushed over to see what was happening. The lightening bolt scar glowed with a blinding light. The headmaster yelled for the students to clear the way for Madam Pomfrey. The infirmary witch sent her charge to the infirmary. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and of course Professor Dumbledore headed to the same direction. No one noticed Draco and Michelin slip out of the Great Hall.

****

~

Michelin and Draco wondered to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, pulling back their shirtsleeves revealing two dark marks. The two marks were pressed together, creating a path way of shimmering blood red that could only be seen by their eyes. Draco led them onto the path, stopping at a cavern door. He knocked twice, two huge deatheaters opened the door.

" The Dark Lord is waiting," said one. Michelin and Draco traveled around twisting corridors, ending up at the throne room. Draco had only been here once before when he was accepted into their clan. His father, Lucius Malfoy was Voldermont's right hand. Michelin crouched down and kissed her father's robe hem, as did Draco, it was a greeting ritual they all did when meeting the Dark Lord.

"Father, your plan was nothing but spectacular evil," said Michelin. " Potter is ill at the infirmary." Voldermont let out a evil chuckle which sounded more like a leaking of air. The wizard nodded to his daughter and Draco.

" Excellent, you two will continue looking after Potter, soon he will be weak and die, or he will join the dark side," rasped out the wizard. Voldermont beckoned Draco to stand up. The young Malfoy did as he was told, bowing his head. " Draco, I need you to get Potter and Michelin together, together, they would make an unstoppable pair. Michelin is old enough to bear a child, if they have a child, it will be the strongest and undefeatable weapon we would have." Draco could only nod.

" What about that Colin character my Lord?" questioned Michelin. " Why are we breaking him?" Instead of shooting a stream of magic for questioning Lord Voldermont answered her question.

" We need a spy for Gryffindor and to get Weasley away from Potter, it would make our job easier," said the Dark Lord. " Now go." Michelin and Draco left the hidden cavern of darkness.

****

~

Professor McGonagall had a tough time, keeping nosy students from entering the infirmary. She sent a concerned look over to Harry's still form.

" Hermione, what's wrong with him?" sobbed Ginny. Hermione didn't answer, she didn't know herself, all she could do was hold Ginny.

Sorry guys! I know its short! 


End file.
